


Episode 11: Aid

by fsdfsdfsd



Series: Challenge: Correct the AU as we go along [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai is an eldritch abomination, Barely noticeable AU, Could be a completely different AU, Could very well be read as Cannon Yusaku in an AU situation, Except Ai is a freakking octopus, Gen, Hanoi AU, Hanoi Yusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsdfsdfsd/pseuds/fsdfsdfsd
Summary: When in sudden danger, Yusaku finds help in an unexpected source.





	Episode 11: Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Wound up writing this very differently than I expected. I was trying to cut down on my use of Purple Prose in this piece, and I might've overdone it.

The fourth time Yusaku met the Ignis was the first time the Ignis saved Yusaku’s life.

Yusaku had planned to avoid all unnecessary human contact on this mission, and he only had the barest cover story prepared. When the time came, it hadn’t mattered that he was part of the tour group and had the badge to prove it.

It might’ve worked better if Yusaku hadn’t run when the security officer got within ten feet.

He kept turning corners until he found a corridor with a four-way split further down and a door slightly ajar leading to a dark room. Yusaku sprinted for the door, slowing only to ensure it closed quietly.

He waited in the dark for a few minutes, holding still while listening to the guards’ footsteps split up and pass him by outside. Once it felt safe, Yusaku let out a sigh of relief and turned away from the door.

He wasn’t willing to turn the lights on while still being pursued, but Yusaku could see red and green LED lights from unknown machines, some blinking. If there were any terminals in this room he might be able to use one of them.

Alternatively, Yusaku could use his own abilities. There would be a risk of leaving Data in the data, but his options were limited.

The closest device had six green blinking lights spaced equally apart, and looking around he noticed similar spacing on similar rows of three to eight green lights all around the room. Perhaps maximum CPU trackers. He found one with only one green light, and reached into the device.

He got lucky. Only three terminals accessing this server. Nobody would notice him sneaking in.

His mind within the server’s systems, Yusaku followed the server connections to the local network. He looked for streams of bits representing video footage, putting a hand up to observe the data as it passed.

It took longer than expected to find footage from a security camera. Following the stream led him to the security team’s sub-network. By then he was nervous about leaving his body for so long, irritated at whoever decided to stream Naruto at work.

“This is unexpected.”

Yusaku knew that voice. He knew every entity capable of interacting with digital material in this manner. All of them were his allies. All but this one.

The Ignis hung onto someone’s software download the same way it did exposed pipelines in Vrains. Outside the Vrains, manifestations of raw data were mere packets of binary pulses. Through the gaps Yusaku could see the parts of the Ignis that were always submerged beneath the surface of the walls it traveled in.

Thin tentacles supported the AI. Short and thin, but constantly in motion like wisps of smoke. Yusaku wondered if it had to keep in motion to remain stationary against the flow of binary, or if it was always moving that way.

“Nothing to say? Are you still dazzled by my presence?” The eye twisted as though laughing.

Yusaku scowled. “What do you want?”

“Eh? Getting right down to business?” It pouted, adding, “You’re more fun when you’re dueling.”

“Any attempts to capture you in this world would be pointless.” Yusaku said. “One: Outside the Vrains, any duel, but especially one with the power you and I hold, runs the risk of causing a Data buildup and expanding the Cyverse into this network. Two: Unlike you, I have a corporeal body, and it could be found if we crash the servers. Three: Though I may not be ordinary, my abilities as a human are far less powerful in this place than your abilities as an AI.”

The Ignis twirled again as it said, “Are you complimenting me? That’s good! That means you’re finally recognizing my greatness!”

Yusaku grit his teeth and turned back to studying the security network.

The Ignis protested, “Hey, don’t just turn away! It’s rude to ignore someone when they’re talking to you, you know!”

“I don’t have time for this.” Yusaku snapped. On any other day, he’d be focused entirely on the AI, but escape took priority.

“But don’t you want to know why I’m here?” When Yusaku ignored it, the Ignis continued, “Fine! See if I care! Good luck getting out without my help, I’ll visit you in exile.”

“Your help?” Yusaku stopped fiddling with the passcode he’d been working on and turned around.

The Ignis twirled in the data again. “That’s right, I came here to help! Out of the goodness of my own heart, mind you.”

It made sense for the Ignis to protect its targets. Until it had what it wanted from Yusaku, anyways. Perhaps in this situation, the creature might be useful.

“Fine.” Yusaku said. “Tell me how you’re going to help me.”

The Ignis chuckled, then it pulled its entire manifestation into the stream it clung to. It shot through the stream like a bullet, and as he watched it do complex loops through forks and connections Yusaku realized that in this manifestation the Ignis couldn’t jump between connections the way he could. It needed a path of connections, like any real data.

The AI didn’t slow down until it had arrived on the very same security network Yusaku had tried to break into. “You just get back to your body.” The Ignis said, “Just don’t run through the halls like a maniac while escaping, and I’ll handle the guards and security.”

The Ignis submerged into the network, where the tentacles reached out in all directions. The yellow eye was invisible, but the tentacles moved with such coordination it wouldn’t be needed.

Yusaku watched the Ignis move past one layer of security onto the next before he let his consciousness drift away. Back in his body, he went back to the door, and back out to the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this episode gave me a lot of new headcannons, but not a lot of content. I broke it down into its parts, and decided to write something about Yusaku being in a tight situation. I realized after the fact that for once, the nature of my nail isn't the focus of the story. The only hint here that Yusaku is Hanoi is that capturing Ignis is a big deal for him.
> 
> I AM NOW LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. PLEASE COMMENT BELOW OR CONTACT ME ON TUMBLR IF YOU'RE INTERESTED:  
> http://bluebeirry.tumblr.com/


End file.
